


the pain you never felt

by synstruck



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synstruck/pseuds/synstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they should never have ended like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pain you never felt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/gifts).



> Prompt: the first time sly meets noiz

The first time Sly Blue met Noiz, there was a barrier of clear resin and black tinted glass and the span of a vast virtual fighting ring between them, interrupting their direct stares. Cyan lights spun around them, caging them within the digital battlefield, painting hexagons of illumination about their clothes and on Sly Blue's hair and skin.

The man in the lab coat was trying to talk, he could tell. There was a mechanical hum in the artificial air, but the stranger's words come out garbled, twisted by the voice distorter built into the giant rabbit head that sat upon his neck.

"Come on, Rhyme with me."

As if punctuating his request-- no, his command-- a line of black and green cubes materialize before the man. The little devices bloom into a squad of white rabbits with their front paws fitted with blood red boxing gloves, a single box before the Rhymer bursting into the game as a white rabbit outfitted in clothes the same pitch black and poison green as the box it came from.

In response, Ren stepped wordlessly before Sly Blue.

There was a minute of silence.

A beat.

Two.

And then the rabbits burst into a flurry of action.

Ren's arms began to disintegrate and reform as they whirred into life.

 

* * *

 

The second time Sly Blue met Noiz, his yellow-green eyes were shadowed by the knitted cap he wore upon his head, the piercing poison of his stare striking from the hollows of his face, cold and calculating even through the haughty stance Noiz held as he sneered down at the dark-furred Japanese Spitz puppy in Sly's arms.

They hadn't met since their last Rhyme battle, the fight culminating in a tense but obvious draw, each man's Allmate equally matched against the other. Where one Allmate excelled in one stat, the other made up for it in another, and their users as equally matched in intelligence and cunning, unable to outwit the other. Without any further upgrades, any further matches would just be another deadlock.

"Have you ever thought of upgrading to a newer model?"

The question was positioned in fluent Japanese and, though idly said, was clearly meant to be cutting, meant to hurt Sly. The blond's pale gaze flicked up to Sly's furious face before he cast it away, settling it at no particular point in the distance as Sly growled his anger.

It was a mistake to take his eyes off of him.

He clenched his fist.

A beat.

Two.

And then an indignant "whuff!" as Ren was dropped to the floor.

His knuckles were bare but the punch that landed when Sly swung his fist should have hurt.

 

* * *

 

The third time Sly Blue met Noiz, he had the teenager shoved up against the brick of the side of a building, scrapes from the concrete covering their skin and staining their clothes with red. Sweat stung at their cuts, and blood trickled liberally from Noiz's nose from when Sly punched it, smeared across his lips and dripping off his labret spikes.

The blond was smirking down at him, his brown-sugar hair mussed from their fight, his knit cap nowhere to be seen. Sly gripped the torn collar of Noiz's shirt even tighter in his fist and pushed him harder against the rough brick of the wall, his own eyes narrowing as he hissed at the teenager's shit-eating grin, stepping closer so he pressed even deeper into Noiz's personal space.

The boy's eyes were pale. So pale. Sly could pick out the minute striations of golden yellow in the rich green of Noiz's irises that gave the man's eyes their captivating color, he was so close that he swore he could see the detail in the fiber-fine folds and valleys extending from the pupil to the limbal rings surrounding the man's pale irises. He was so close that he swore he could see Noiz's pupils swell deliciously as he breathed hotly against his face as he pulled the blond's tie tight enough to choke.

“You don't know how to quit while you're ahead, do you?”

There was an undercurrent of a threat in Sly Blue's low growl, and the tension crackled sharp around them, staticky and treacle-thick in the wet evening air. Rain continued to fall all around them, drenching clothes and hair alike and sliding tracks across their skin.

Noiz's cocky laugh was his only response to Sly's question.

Sly gritted his teeth in irritation.

A beat.

Two.

And then they smashed their lips against the other's.

Their angry kiss was all teeth and tongue and fury and hunger.

 

* * *

 

The fourth time Sly Blue met Noiz, they had Rhymed and brawled til their anger had bled out of every pore, til their fury had fizzled out of every scrape and their rage had spilt out of every cut. It had ended with Noiz pressing the shorter man into the concrete of the back alley street, biting at his lips until blood smeared across their teeth.

One of Noiz's hands was wrapped around Sly's right wrist, pinning it to the asphalt, the other holding his thigh fast to his waist. Sly's free hand was tangled in the curls of Noiz's sweat-damp hair, holding Noiz's head in place as his tongue slid against Noiz's, the tip curling gently against the ball of the piercing.

“Fuck, come on, I don't want to screw you on the street. Taking you home.”

A couple of last nips and Noiz rolled off Sly, the two of them getting to their feet. They gathered their Allmates-- Sly sliding the powered-down Ren into his bag and Noiz clipping the silent P-cubes to his belt.

The blond tugged slightly on Sly's sleeve to catch his attention.

He turned to look at the taller man.

A beat.

Two.

Noiz turned and slunk into an adjoining alleyway.

Sly wiped the blood off his face before following the teenager.

 

* * *

 

The last time Sly Blue met Noiz, they were mentally exhausted from a Rhyme Drive-by, and physically exhausted by the street fight that followed. It was raining again, and Sly swore he was soaked to the bone. Whether it was just the rain, or sweat, or blood... or an unholy mess of all three, he didn't know, and he didn't care to find out.

His attention was too tied up by the blond teenager dying in his arms, bleeding out from every square inch of skin visible. They were both covered in cuts and bruises, but Noiz was clearly worse off, lightheaded from the bloodloss as he lay with his head cradled on Sly's shoulder.

“You're not allowed to fucking die, you brat! Not yet!”

Sly's green-gold eyes were bright with fury, with anger, with despair as he hissed his denial into the taller man's face. There was wetness tracking a path down his face, and Sly pretended it was only the rain. This brat had waltzed into his life with a threat and a fight, and he wasn't allowed to leave it just yet. Not before Sly had beat him in Rhyme.

Noiz laughed loudly at the declaration before it was cut off by a wet, rasping cough.

And then his pale, pale eyes slowly closed.

A beat.

Two.

Sly listened to the whisper of Noiz's last breath.

He thought he could pinpoint the moment his heart stopped beating.

 


End file.
